<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Challenge #13 — Like a Movie by Tiny__Sparks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042415">Challenge #13 — Like a Movie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks'>Tiny__Sparks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories, Weekly Writing Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The thirteenth challenge from tinysparks is. . . Like a Movie.
A tiny addition: it's also Kyungsoo's Birthday Week Challenge! </p>
</blockquote><p>Welcome to tinysparks, a writing challenge that focuses on making a weekly challenge in writing a flash fiction for EXO’s ficdom. This writing challenge will be hosted in AO3 by tinysparks' Mod Team!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Challenge #13 — Like a Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to the thirteenth challenge of tinysparks, Like a Movie!</p><p>Based on the polls that Mods made, Like a Movie has been chosen as the thirteenth theme for writing challenge of tinysparks. It's the challenge where the writers have to write a fic based/inspired by Movie(s). You can choose any kind of movie, from any language, including short movie, animated movie and documentary movie. You can either use the movie as a reference (take parts of the movie and develop your own plot), or just follow along the original plot of the movie. You can use multiple movies as well, so go wild~</p><p>The only thing we don't allow for this round is making the fic based on TV series (including Anime series)/TV shows/Dramas/etc. You are only allowed to use Movie(s)!</p><p>In addition, because Kyungsoo's birthday fall in January 12th, which is this month and we have yet celebrated it, so it will be Kyungsoo's Birthday Week Challenge as well. You have to either write <strong>Kyungsoo-centric</strong> or <strong>Kyungsoo's pairs</strong>, it can be OTP(s) or OT+ (OT3, OT4, etc). </p><p>The deadline will be on <strong>February 9th, 10 AM KST</strong>. We also want to request for the writers to add the tag "<strong>Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021</strong>" and "<strong>Movie: (Movie's title) (year)</strong>" in the 'Additional Tags' portion of your AO3 post. It can be anywhere in the additional tags (first, in between, last) as long as it's there. If you don't want to add the Movie's title on the tags, you can add one on your Author's Note, for example: 'Based on Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019)' or 'Inspired by Joker (2019)'.</p><p>If you're interested in joining the thirteenth challenge, please fill in the writer's form right <a href="https://forms.gle/19xypfBGymDtmxbJA">here</a> and you'll get a confirmation email that you <strong>have to reply</strong> within 48 hours. The form will be closed on <strong>February 7th, 10 AM KST</strong>. </p><p>If you're done, before or exactly at the deadline day, please submit your fic to the collection right <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tinysparks_Challenge_13_Like_a_Movie">here</a>. Your fic will be checked first before Mods accepted it to the collection. Remember, you will be joining as an anonymous so don't spoil anyone about which fic is yours. </p><p>Good luck, dearies!</p><p> </p><p>XOXO,</p><p>tinysparks' Mods</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Carpe diem. Seize the day, boys. Make your lives extraordinary.” </em>
</p><p><em>―</em> Dead Poets Society, 1989</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I'm king of the world!” </em>
</p><p><em>―</em> Titanic, 1997</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="highlight">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>